


I Need You Tonight

by Demoniclover223



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Memory Loss, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaito Shion feels as though he screwed up and perhaps he did. One morning he wakes up with barely any memory of what happened the previous night and a hang over, he doesn't know what happened exactly he only remember's bits and pieces of what possibly happens. He knows it must be connected to Mikuo Hatsune since- well he woke up in the guy's apartment! He doesn't know how to figure it out so with the help of Kaito and Miku he tried to figure out just what exactly happened while also trying to balance his new feeligns that are slowly forming and trying to balance the jealousy and the forming rivalry between him and Lenka Kagamine. He knows that he needs to remember what happened because everything that is changing in his life and turning a new direction all leads to that one night he was drunk and the night he couldn't remember anything. His hope is he can remember in order to understand all the changes around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the first chapter sounds a bit weird but this is kinda my first fanfiction with Akaito and Mikuo, I just wanted to do something vocaloid related in a way ya know? Well for the time being I hope everyone likes the first chapter and I'll e able to update a lot this week since tomorrow and tuesday I don't go in til eleven and Wednesday there's no school so yay! I hope this isn't too short for some people though. Haha enough of my babbling, enjoy the first chapter of this story! ^^

Akaito woke up slowly, his mind groggy and his head pounded hard to an angry painful edge and winced against the small sliver of light that almost perfectly slanted across his eyes from the curtains and he rolled onto his stomach. The bed was so soft and welcoming to him when a suspicion smell got his attention, his red brows pulled together tightly and he took a deep sniff and shifting lightly. The smell was kind of musky, yet soft like vanilla and maybe a little hint of a crisp trace of. . leeks?

He sat up slowly blinking softly as he looked around letting his vision adjust to the dim lighting and he looked around the he seemed to freeze completely. Looking around letting his eyes drift over everything he noticed that the one color scheme in the entire room had a teal or aquamarine color to it but it wasn't really feminine and besides he'd looked at these walls and everything within the room the place was familiar as his own room. He was sitting in Mikuo's room. He'd slept in Mikuo's bed and Lord knows what else had happened between them possibly.

"Good morning." Mikuo said cheerfully as he walked into the room his aqua colored hair was messed up slightly as he smiled his clothes rumpled as he walked up to the bed smiling at Akaito.

"G-Good morning." Akaito stuttered back in reply blinking again and Mikuo smiled a bit softer.

"How do you feel? Does your head hurt?" He asked sitting on the bed leaning over to touch Akaito's head and he flinched back feeling like something happened between them, something he clearly wasn't remembering.

"Yeah my head hurts, it's pounding." He said looking down his red eyes seemed insanely tired and Mikuo smiled softly.

"I see. And. . do you remember what happened last night? You were pretty drunk surprisingly." Mikuo said suddenly picking at his nails but a soft blush rushed up to his cheeks half confirming the suspicions Akaito suddenly had and he chewed on his lip softly before deciding to answer truthfully.

"No I really don't remember a thing." He said shrugging lightly then he sighed out softly but when Mikuo sighed it was heavy with so much relief.

"Good. W-Well not good I mean you got to remember but I-I mean w-w-well-" Mikuo said quickly fixing his answer, the sentence broken up almost as his cheeks turned a bright vivid red and it was actually a bit cute but Akaito didn't let his mind linger on that to much.

"It's alright, I think I should get home soon though." Akaito said rubbing the back of his head softly then rubbed his eyes roughly.

"I see. Well I-I can help you home if you want." Mikuo said playing with his fingers a bit and Akaito felt the air thicken with a sort of feeling but more awkward than anything when he looked long and hard at the boy sitting in front of him. Something definitely happened between him and Mikuo, he just couldn't remember what it was.

"No it's alright I don't wanna be to much of a hastle for you. I'll see you later." He said as he stood up out of bed his clothes rumpled and he walked- well stumbled slightly to the bedroom door opening it and walked out across the living room and out the door stumbling out the door shutting it gently.

It was a main house that he lived in that the Master had most of the vocaloids living in but he lived in another building with Utau's and other types of vocaloids. He walked down the stairs his head spinning softly, he managed his way down the many stairs and his face flushed faintly with the exertion almost, and he finally got out shoving the front door and shut it the cool air kissing his face and he took in slow breathes. He walked to the side walk and as his head pounded with how bright it was he continued walking down the side walk his red hair hanging into his face his pupils huge and he felt faint even as he felt hot as all hell he had to keep going, had to get home that was his goal right then.

He rubbed his hands over his face hard as he walked down the side walk and he turned the corner shivering faintly feeling hotter and hotter as he walked his cheeks flushing as red as his hair but as he saw the building come into view he sped up and when he reached the front door he nearly sobed with relief. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door then shut it and walked down the hall to his apartment and unlocked that door, stumbled in and locked it behind him, stumbled across and into his bedroom collapsing on his bed.

He shut his eyes loving his bed so deeply right then he was sure he'd never leave it again as his head throbbed and pounded he rolled onto his back happy he always kept his curtains closed and that they were so dark. He moved an arm over his eyes his cheeks hot as his mind twisted painfully as he sorted through the previous day. He remembered going out to the school he went to for all vocaloids, going there, seeing Mikuo talking to Lenka, he had felt sort of. . upset then and as they left school seeing Mikuo and Lenka leaving together he had fewlt a distinct twisting sensation. He knew after that he had gone out with all of them and he had drunken a lot and he couldn't remember what happened with Mikuo, couldn't remember what happened and he couldn't remember how he had gotten to Mikuo's apartment in the first place or what happened between them.

He sighed keeping his arm in place his hair tickling his slightly expose arm and his shirt rode up to show a well toned stomach and extremely pale skin and he sighed again. He wanted to remember but his head hurt everytime he tried to think of it so until then he figured he'd remember when he needed to. He moved his arm looking up at the ceiling wishing, for some reason, he wasn't alone some part of him wishing he hadn't stayed at Mikuo's or had Kaito or someone come over. He felt strangely. . lonely. He heard his phone buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out unlocking the screen and looked at the caller I.D. It was Kaito. He sat up his hair messed up slightly as he accepted the call and lifted the cell phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Kaito said his voice carrying through the phone and a little smile pulled at Akaito's lips.

"Hey Kaito." He said flopping down on to his back the mattress bouncing faintly as he held the phone in place.

"Akaito are you alright? You totally disappeared on us last night and you freaked everyone out!" Kaito shouted suddenly making Akaito's head throb softly but he felt that they all knew what could have happened last night.

"I did? And yeah I'm fine I just got back to my apartment." He said his brows pulling together as he shivered faintly and moved up until his head was cushioned by his pillows.

"Yeah! Well I guess you were pretty damn drunk but the moment you disappeared Mikuo started panicking and totally left Lenka there and she got pissed but when neither you or Mikuo came back it did freak us all out. It even made the Master worry so he wants you to check in with him." Kaito said a bit softer and Akaito could hear the little groaning of the bed and Kaito's soft sigh.

"I see well I'll check in with the master soon enough. Tell Lenka I'm sorry that I kind of sort of took Mikuo away in a way." Akaito said which was received with a chuckle.

"Alright I'll pass that message on along to her. I'll see you at school then tomorrow in case you don't wanna hang out today alright?" Kaito said softly and Akaito could almost hear the little smile in his tone.

"Alright I'll see you sometime I promise." Akaito said then the call ended and he sighed before crawling under his blankets and he put his phone on his night stand and laid down on his side before shutting his eyes softly. Though he had just woken up practically, he felt abruptly tired once more as if that conversation alone had taken a lot out of him and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep already. He wanted to just sleep and sleep forever. He sighed his breath warming his pillow gently as his lashes fluttered softly once before he finally lasped into a deep, imageless dream state.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna warn some people who's looked at this, no matter how many, this chapter is going to have a. . well a kind of smutty scene in it but then again this story will most likely be filled with that but I'd just thought I'd like to warn ya!

Mikuo sat in the middle of his bed frowning a bit as he let out a sigh and twisted in a turning motion falling onto his back looking up at the ceiling. He rested his hands on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling intently his bangs tickling his forehead, his right cheek and crossed over the bridge of his nose the tips of his hair tickled left cheek closer but he didn't want to move it at that moment. He was more concerned with issue at hand. Akaito didn't remember what happened between them. He sighed again rolling onto his stomach picking at a rip in blanket his brows coming together tightly making little wrinkles in his usually smooth skin. He wanted so badly for Akaito to remember what they did last night, so badly he was tempted to tell the red head but he knew he'd never believe him if he told him that.

He sighed but even so his mind drifted the previous night and before he knew it he was zoning. His eyes shut softly as his body recalled more than his mind, every burning hot caress that Akaito had given him, each and heavy hot kiss that made his lips buzz even now with the memory, the way the red head had twisted his hand into his hair gently yet with such a domination edge it sent his heart into a frenzy. He remembered the soft bites, the pulls of his skin leaving a few dark bruises on his skin, how Akaito had looked at him with such a burning passion even through his drunken state it was something Mikuo never could have expected out of a person like him and just remembering it was getting him worked up as all hell but he knew it was to be expected.

When his eyes opened his breath was coming out harsh and quick like, his cheeks a deep red as he shifted gently the evidence of his arousal pressing against the bed made him feel uncomfortable and he groaned softly a few twinges of pain moving up his spine when he rolled over. He was glad he had been to mask the pain when Akaito was there, he'd never be able to explain why he was in pain and not to mention the embarrassment that would have come with explanation too. He squirmed gently rolling onto his back his hand twitching slightly as he inched towards his crotch his heart beating louder sounding incredibly loud in ears almost nothing made it through the sound of his heart thudding.

Just as he managed to undo the button and got the zipper down but just as he was about to reach inside of his pants a rather loud knock on his front door got his attention and he gasped the hammering of his heart continued to thd and as he sat up his eyes wide the same hard knocking came again and he buttoned up his pants, his hand hesitating by his zipper and he nearly sobbed when he zipped up his pants and the discomfort and slight pain of his aching arousal pressed tightly against his clothes, so tight it made him shiver and he ached to scream at the person to go away but he needed to take care of whoever it was first. He chewed on his lip slightly then grabbed a pillow then, holding it in front of him almost casually, he walked to the front door opening it and smiled.

"Hey Mikuo." Lenka said almost cheerfully and Mikuo felt his smile freeze on his face as he looked at Lenka. She was honestly the last person he had planned on seeing today and he felt like screaming and cursing right then.

"Hey Lenka, what brings you here?" He asks giving a little nervous laugh and she smiled at him.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see if you were okay after last night." She said smiling at him her cheeks a light little pink color and looked up at him, her long blonde hair was up in a pony tail her bangs hanging in her face as her wide blue eyes looked up at him. Honestly at that moment she looked so much like Len it was a little freaky. 

"Uh Lenka I don't think now is a really good time to hang out I got somethings I gotta do today." He said shifting a bit nervously as he looked at her and she scowled slightly. 

"This is about Akaito isn't it?" She suddenly said, her voice was low but it was angry too and it made a small shiver run down the length of his spine as he looked at her. 

"No! No it's not I just have things I need to get done is all!" He said smiling nervously as the blonde glared at him then huffed out a breath. 

"Fine I'll see you later then." She said before glaring once more then turned walking away and Mikuo shut the door sighing in relief and dropped the pillow to the drown then slid down the door.

He felt his arousal pounding through him his member throbbing softly but he took out his cellphone looking at his screen. It was a picture of him and Akaito when they had first met, he had taken Akaito's red scarf, tied it gently around his eyes in a bow while Luki sat behind the couch grinning, he stood up front close to the camera, a finger pressed to his mouth a blush staining his cheeks ((A/N: The description is based off of a real picture that I don't own, I just thought I'd get that out there!)). Honestly that was the best memory he had and he was honestly glad at that moment that he'd saved it. He smiled as he stared at the picture when his phone buzzed in his hand and he blinked looking at it seeing it was a text from Akaito. 

_A- Hey, are you busy?_

_M-No I'm not that busy today, why do you ask?_

_A- W-Well would you like to hang out together? I'm sorry I don't remember what happened between us last night but I'm gonna try to, I feel the need to and I promise once I remember I'll apologize with real sincerity to you but til then I wanna know if you do want to hang out, like I asked at first._

Mikuo held the phone in his hand tight then held it to his chest closing his eyes softly. That's what he wanted to hear right? So why doesn't he feel happy about it? He blew out a breath moving his free hand through his hair and shook his head lightly once. 

_M- Sure! I'd love to hang out today and I understand just try not to hurt yourself with the remembering part!_

_A- Hahaha you know I possibly will. Anyways where do you want to meet?_

_M- I can just come to your house, I know how bad your hang over must be so we can just stay in today._

_A- Sounds good to me. I'll order something for lunch for us okay?_

_M- Okay, I'll be over in just five maybe ten minutes or a couple more minutes later than that._

_A- Alright I'll see you then._

Mikuo placed his phone down practically throwing it down and unbuttoned his pants and zipped his pants down reached inside unbuttoning his boxers allowing his member to all but spring out and he shivered against the cool air that kissed his heating skin. He moved his hand around his swollen, hard member and nearly moaned just at the contact of his hand and he squeezed it a shiver wracking through him at just a simple squeeze but still it felt amazingly good to him.

He began moving his hand slowly his breath becoming harsher and hitching gently as he stroke himself, his thumb rubbing across the tip and pressed against the slit making him jolt and cry out loudly, loud enough he figured someone was bound to come to his door. He shivered hard his breath quickening and hitching crazily, he panted a bit, feeling like he was getting so worked up so soon was a bit crazy. His toes curled tightly against the pleasure pooling inside him and settled down hotly, all but burning him from the inside out.

However as he stroked himself he felt it wasn't enough at all to make this go away and so he shifted, knowing it would seem crude and disgusting to anyone who knew what he was about to do,  he shifted onto his hands and knees, well knees mostly. He shifted pulling his pants and boxers down the air kissing his skin was cool and he pressed his chest to the ground, his ass up in the air and his back was slightly bowed in a way as his hand clenched his member tight and it made a low moan seep from him. He lifted his right hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers coating them with his saliva, he sucked them hard and ran his tongue around and over his fingers his cheeks a burning hot red and he pulled his fingers out of his mouth his heart skipping lightly.

He panted with a sort of eager feeling curling inside of him, he reached back and slowly pushed his pointer finger inside of the tight pucker of skin and he gasped gently his body trembling lightly once as his hand tightened around his member and in unison he began pumping his finger into him and he stroked his member slowly, low gentle moans flowing from his lips. He shivered moving his finger faster and faster adding in his second finger thankful for the friction of his saliva as he stroked his member just as fast as quick loud pants fell form his lips and with those pants came breathless moans for Akaito and Akaito's name in general.

Mikuo knew he should feel disgusting with himself but it was to hard to with the pleasure pounding through him mixing with the slight pain from his fingers. He shoved his fingers in as deep as he could but he knew there wasn't really a good chance he would reach his prostate but he pumped his fingers in and out fast as he stroked his member fast his chest pressing tightly to the chest his hips bucking a few times. He moaned his eyes were glazed with lust and he couldn't stop his movements even if he wanted to.

He knew it'd been much longer than the time limit he gave for Akaito but he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop and he shivered hard as an intense heat spread through him and his groin burned with the heat when with one last pump of his fingers, one last stroke of his member he was reaching his release finally. His body jerked as loud, choked gasps flew from him, his breathes seeming to get stuck in his throat a few times as his cum spurted onto the floor his heart hammering and his ass had clenched tightly around his fingers in a feeling that was nearly euphoric and he pulled his fingers out and he slumped to the floor avoiding the cum on the floor and he shivered continuously his heart hammering hard.

He wanted Akaito there right then but then he smiled brightly sitting up, placed his now limp member into his boxers and buttoned it, then buttoned his pants and zipped them up, walked to the sink wetting some paper towels with soap and began to wipe up his cum scrubbing hard until it was all gone and no sign of it. He threw the towel away and pulled his shoes on, grabed ihs keys then walked out of the little apartment, locked his door then ran through the building quickly. He ran down the flights of stairs quickly and when the front door came in view he smiled a bit more and just as he threw open the doors he was shocked. There stood Akaito, his cheeks faintly flushed, his red eyes pained and a bit hazy looking but shocked and his breath billowed out into the air and Mikuo cursed mentally that he hadn't brought a coat or anything but then Akaito smiled. 

"You're lucky I came here in search of you. You'd have freezed your ass off in about five seconds." Akaito said then chuckled stepping inside making Mikuo blush a bit. 

"I guess I am haha. Do you. . want to stay here then?" Mikuo asked blushing a bit as he looked into those red eyes and he quickly looked away. 

"Sure why not, let's go on up." The red head said smiling and they walked to the elevator, making Mikuo realize again what a stupid decision he'd made when he had run downstairs.

They entered the elevator and he scratched his cheek softly as they rode up and finally when they got to his floor the slight little awkward atmosphere left and they walked to his apartment, he unlocked the door again and when they entered Mikuo felt suddenly self conscious kind of how he had this morning when the red head had woken up. They didn't talk that much, they mostly settled onto the couch and began watching t.v when Mikuo suddenly looked over at the red head next to him. He took in the slight chiseled look, the curve from of his lips, the way his nose curved a bit and his red brows perfectly arched, his lashes were long and they were utterly beautiful much like the rest of him. Mikuo felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest again as he stared at the red head his hands clenching tightly as he looked at him and he swallowed hard, his mouth felt dry suddenly as he looked down once noticing Akaito's stare resting on him. 

"Mikuo are you okay?" He asked reaching forward touching his arm softly when a slight buzzing feeling went through him like little sparks, sort of like what Mikuo was feeling and when the aqua haired man looked up his cheeks a dark red as he looked into Akaito's eyes. The red head leaned forward slightly unaware of his actions almost and Mikuo shifted forward quickly slamming their lips together in a deep kiss that made Akaito jolt but slowly, as a warmth spread through him and when his arms wrapped around the man he knew he wanted to do tihs and he wanted make this happen more than anything in the world. 


	3. Am I Doing The Right Thing?

Akaito felt the blush begin to form in his cheeks and burn hotly the longer the kiss continued and Mikuo fingers kneaded back softly. He pulled him closer, until there was only a small space when his mind got this strange little itching feeling and a sense of de ja vu fell over him. He felt like he had done this before but as a hand slid down his back, lightly moved across his lower back, down the length of his hip and brushed against the top of his thigh to the space between his legs he felt a sharp jolt of lust rush through him.

He didn't know Mikuo could touch anyone so boldly, the boy was like Miku in a way but he was a bit shy than the girl. He broke the kiss slowly looking at him the surprise shining through his features and Mikuo grinned a little bit but it was gone with a little gasp as Akaito pushed him down onto his back and he leaned down kissing along the slope of Mikuo's neck. His hands shook softly as he lifted his hands to undo the buttons of his shirt and undid them quickly his hand slipping under Mikuo's shirt and his fingers circled his nipple gently and it hardened quick like as a low moan slipped from Mikuo that sent his mind into frantic sort of mode where he needed to touch, touch, touch and forget everything.

He pushed his shirt open and lapped softly at Mikuo's left nipple making him moan out quietly again and he moved between his thighs and rolled his hips in a little circle and when he gasped a loud ringtone made them both jump out of their skin practically. It shovked a little sense back into Akaito as he looked down at Mikuo, at his flushed face, his chest rising and falling with his breathes and his slightly glazed eyes he felt a bit guilty about doing what he did for some reason when he realized that it was his phone that was ringing. He moved over to his side of the couch and Mikuo sat up slowly, buttoning up his shirt as he looked at Akaito the glaze on his eyes slowly lessened and Akaito blew out a breath, pulled his phone out running his hand through his hair and answered it.

"Hello?" He said scratching his cheek lightly and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Akaito?" A voice, light and feminine got his attention and he blinked lightly.

"Lenka?" He said sounding a bit surprised and Mikuo's eyes snapped to him with an intense look and he wanted to cringe under that intense stare.

"Good I got the riht number. Listen, I want to talk to you about something, are you alone right now?" She asked sounding all business and he looked over at Mikuo slightly before shifting gently.

"No I'm at Mikuo's place. I can go to his bathroom or out in the hall if you need to talk to me alone." He said standing up when Mikuo gestured to his bedroom and Akaito raised a brow which earned him a grin back.

"Alright please do that. There's something I truly feel the need to talk to you about." She said as he walked into Mikuo's bed room shutting the door softly with a click and he sat on the bed.

"Okay I'm alone, what is it you want?" He asked a little trace of annoyance was clear in his tone and he could all but hear her narrowing her eyes at him.

"Listen I want you to stay the hell away from Mikuo." The words didn't register with him at first so he gave a slightly wary chuckle.

"What?" He said a half smirk painted across his lips but his brows pulled together tightly.

"Are you deaf? I want you to stay away from Mikuo." She snapped making him blink once and then he felt a slight anger beginning to well up.

"What the hell? Who the fuck do you think you are his mother?" He snapped back his eyes narrowing a bit and he could almost hear her gritting her teeth hard.

"You're hurting him! God you need to stay away from Mikuo, do you even fucking know what you did to him last night? I hate what you're doing to him!" She yells making his eyes widen a bit as her voice wavered slightly.

"What do you mean hurting him? I'm not hurting him in any way!" Akaito snapped but tried to be quiet when he heard Mikuo walking around slightly then heard the fridge open.

"You're not going to be with him are you? You're just going to fuck him and have one night stands but never commit to him? He keepts waiting for you to commit to him but no you just gotta walk around and fuck him when you feel the need to! You're disgusting and honestly Mikuo needs and deserves someone so much better!" She screamed her voice thick with tears and his eyes widened greatly as he looked down at the floor.

"I. . . I'm not. . "He said weakly his hed roaring loudly and he felt tears gathering in his own eyes.

"You are! Just get the fuck away from him and leave him the hell alone!" She screamed then hung up and his phone dropped from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

"Akaito are you okay?" Mikuo shouted but Akaito could barely hear him. He honestly felt tears welling and burning in his eyes as he stood there staring at his hands his eyes wide with disbelief.

Was he honestly doing that? Was he just fucking Mikuo and teasing him but not even thinking twice of commiting? Why was it just now that he was finally seeing what he was doing? Why did he have so many questions? He felt the tears gush down his cheeks nad drip off his chin as he stared down at the floor making him want to collaspe and just shrivel into nothing. Why has he been doing this? What was he hoping for? For Mikuo to be all okay about it and not think about a commitment? He felt arms circling around his waist making his mind jerk to the moment and he stood up right his tears running down as Mikuo held him tight but also lovingly.

Akaito could feel in the hug that it was okay for him to cry and when he wiped his tears away Mikuo squeezed him softly as he turned to look at the aqua haired man. He felt guilt swelling and swelling inside of him but he needed to touch him, wanted Mikuo to touch him and to wipe away the feeling of guilt, of the insecurities or thoughts he was feeling at that moment and he leaned down kissing Mikuo deeply pulling him into the room further kicking the door shut and they both fell to the bed in a heap of lips and hot kisses. Akaito rolled on top of Mikuo again much like he had when they had been on the couch and he shoved his tongue into Mikuo's mouth and their tongues tangled together instinctively and he felt his cheeks burning darkly.

He bucked his hips against Mikuo's as his member hardened and strained against his pants tightly and painfully as he felt his heart beginning to thud against his chest hard as he kissed Mikuo deeply. He broke the kiss trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck and Mikuo trembled faintly his heart thudding as his lips moved wordlessly with the words he actually and desperately wanted to say as Akaito's cool hands slid under his shirt and up his sides.

As the pleasure tripled inside of him he gasped out sucking in a rather deep breath as he blushed darkly and he shivered feeling the hands moving to his lower back.The moment was so intense, so hot and so deeply sexy that Mikuo wanted it to go on forever but as Akaito trailed kisses down his neck he had to say it, he needed to and he wanted to right at that moment. When Akaito squeezed his member he lost his fear at saying it and gasped out his eyes wide his hips bucking but the words flowed from his lips immediately.

"I love you!" He shouted out his cheeks burning and everything seemed to go still and he looked at Akaito who was still as a statue.

"W-What?" The red head whispered softly looking up to him slowly almost mechanically as he pulled his hands away sitting up and Mikuo wanted to whimper, wanted to take the words back to get him to touch him and help him with his throbbing member but he sat up with a determined look.

"I love you Akaito Shion! I love you and only you!" He shouted again his cheeks a dark red and Akaito climbed off the bed his hands trembling hard.

"No! No you don't love me you don't!" He shouted bending down and picked up his phone as his face paled badly.

"Akaito sit down please and listen to me-"

"No! I-I can't! I'm sorry but I can't!" Akaito yelled tears welling in his eyes as he turned and ran right out, his feet slammed against the floor sounding suspiciously loud in Mikuo's ears and he felt his own tears welling up quickly.

"Akaito please!" He screamed but his cry was only replied with a slamming of the front door and Mikuo flopped onto his side his tears running down. He bit his lip hard shutting his eyes wanting to chase after Akaito but the rejection was very clear to the aqua haired teen. He bit his lips a bit harder as a whimper slid out and he began to sob softly his chest honestly aching badly as he held his hand to his chest tightly and he felt like his cheeks were to hot but as the sun burned in the sky he wanted the day to be over and he wanted everything to just stop, he didn't want to be bothered with anything anymore and he wanted all these things to just go away.

He curled up into a tight ball his chest throbbing softly with his heart ache and he laid there like that for the remainder of the dy and at that moment he wished he had honestly never met or got involved with Akaito Shion. He knew it was a bad thing but he loved Akaito so deeply he wanted everything to go away and he hnestly wished that but more than anything he wished-girly as it was- he wished that Akaito would maybe hold him and tell him he loved him too but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. So slowly, ever so slowly, he began to slip off to sleep much to his relief.


	4. "I'm Sorry" Can't Fix Everything

Akaito bolted down the sidewalk his hair flying away from his face as he ran and his eyes burned from the air that whiped at him and he turned the corner running right up to his building and he entered it glad the door wasn't locked for once. He ran straight down the hall to his apartment and he took out his keys unlocking his door pulling it open then slammed it shut walking to his room through the living room and when he got to his room he threw himself onto his bed. He laid there, his hair covering his eyes casting shadows across them and he felt like crying again but he couldn't do that not now.

If anything he wished he was back at Mikuo's, wished he could be there laughing like he usually did when he was with Mikuo. He buried his face into his bed sheets looking intently at the floor and he clenched his hands into fists. No matter how hard it would be he knew he would have to stay away from Mikuo, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do it, that he'd be stuck inside of himself constantly, struggling to stay away or give in, he hadn't even started and he already felt a strange emotion that could only be described as a sort of agony or self restraint just thinking of staying away from Mikuo.

He sat up slightly looking down at his hands and he felt the burn of tears again. Why was he getting so emotional? Why did he even let this happen in the first place? He was sure he was gay, that much was true, how could he do all he's done with Mikuo of the past year and not be gay? Well never mind he understood there are straight guys out there that took advantage of these kind of things but he wasn't like that! He knew he wasn't! He shook his head hard then pulled his phone out looking at it then slid his thumb across the screen unlocking it, he pulled up Mikuo's number but instead of calling he blew out a breath and despite the shaking of his hands that he felt irritated about, he began to text Mikuo.

_A- Mikuo I'm sorry I took off, I can't begin to explain to you why I did, but I'm so so sorry I let things get this far. I know you're the type fo commitment and you wanted a full meaningful relationship but I'm sorry I-in a very bad way I would guess- took advantage of that. I'm so incredibly sorry but. . I think it'd be best if. . . if. . .we just stayed away from each other for the time being until I get my life together. Being friends wouldn't be to. . good for either of us during this. I'm so so sorry Mikuo, I truly am sorry._

Mikuo looked down at his phone at the text and tears overflowed in giant streams as his eyes widened a bit and his lower lip trembled hard as he looked at the text intently. He clenched his pants in his hand against his right thigh as his hand squeezed his left hand. He kept seeing those "I'm sorry's" in the text but that won't change anything. He wanted Akaito, he loved Akaito and he needed him so desperately.

It was above lust, it was above the pleasure he received from the red head, he was happy being with in his presence, he loved his laughter, he craved those red eyes to settle on him, he itched to hold Akaito's hand tightly as they walked from school or just in general, he ached to hold him or be held by him. He pressed a hand to his mouth feeling like such a damn girl as his brows pulled together tightly as he squeezed his phone tightly in his hand tighter. He needed to respond but he just couldn't at that moment.

He sucked in breathes that were shaky and almost raspy as tears gushed down his face as he sat there his jaw clenching tightly.He felt like he could hate Akaito but he let out a small breath the tears never ending and never ending. He wanted them to go away but he couldn't and just when he was about to scream or text him back he heard a knock on the door. He got off his bed and walked to his front door and opened it revealing Lenka who looked up at him then her eyes widened.

"Mikuo what's wrong?" She said her eyes wide like twin blue moons as she looked up at him and he pulled her inside the apartment then slammed the door pushing against the door. "Mikuo?" She said a bit softer, as her cheeks turned a dark red and when she opened her mouth to speak he slammed his mouth to hers kissing her deeply.

He couldn't help but cringe internally at how different almost disgustingly foreign this was to him but as his hands ran down her back,resting on the small of her back he felt it could be natural. Before he could comprehend it they were slamming onto the floor, his body absorbing the impact and clothes were being flown to the side and torn off until they were both bare and the skin was shivering and prickling with the cold. He rested his hands on the flare of her hips and she smiled her breasts pressing to his chest and with a simple twist of her hips his member was quickly inside of her to the hilt.

It felt so disturbing that he couldn't help but shudder but she took it as a shudder of pleasure. She began to kissed him again her nails digging into his skin gently as she began to pump her hips up and down as he felt tears welling up slightly as a feeling of pain swept through him from his heart and a wishful thinking went through him at that moment, the image of Akaito pressed against his mind but when Lenka moved faster it was like the thoughts of Akaito just dulled a bit that was all and it was like complete and total torture.

****

Akaito laid there looking at his phone, at the one text he sent and turned his phone off. He rolled to his stomach holding his pillow to him tightly as he looked at nothing feeling like he wanted nothing more than running to Mikuo's house and apologizing in person but he couldn't do that right then. He heard someone knocking on the front door and the longer he ignored it the harder it got and then it opened followed by loud footsteps and he just laid there. He pressed his face into the sheets knowing who it was and the feet stopped right beside his bed and suddenly a body was climbing ontop of his own and he groaned silently.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kaiko yelled, her voice loud in the silence and he cringed softly into the bed from how loud she sounded.

"What do you mean?" Akaito groaned out as she jumped on him hard then flopped onto the bed next to him and he turned his head looked at her raising a brow slightly.

"Why aren't you with Mikuo!? What did you say?! God your clueless sometimes!" She shouts again her bangs hung in her face but her glare had her blue eyes flaming.

"I'm not Mikuo because well I don't want too okay? And I just left but I sent him a text." Akaito said, his brows pulling together tightly as he looked at her.

"Goddamnit Miku called me saying Mikuo was bawling his eyes out!" Kaiko snapped her eyes narrowing deeply and he blinked lightly then sat up slowly as he looked at her.

"Really?" Akaito said blinking again and Kaiko nodded her head hard and sat up with him.

"Yes really! Now go get your ass over there!" Kaiko all but cheered thrusting a fist up into the air as she grinned.

"Fine fine I'll go." He said as a yawn burst through his lips and rubbed his palm over his face.

He walked to the corner of his room and pulled his shoes out pulling them on then walked to the front door with Kaiko giving wordless cheers behind him but he grinned slightly then took off running down the hall, keys in his pockets and he threw the front door and ran down the side walk wind whipping at his face blowing his hair away from his face. He wanted to talk to Mikuo, he wanted to explain to Mikuo face to face and not through stupid texts. He ran faster and faster his feet slamming against ground sending little jolts up his legs and when the building came into view and he ran faster.

A relieved smile coming over his lips pretty relieved that Kaito had opened the door for him and he ran right in the door swinging shut behind him as he pounded up the stairs and he ran down halls until Mikuo's door stood out to him. His hand wrapped around the door knob and he shoved the door open quickly the light stunning him for just a minute as his heart thudded and he actually felt. . excited about seeing Mikuo for once and he stepped in.

"Mikuo I-!" He shouts then took in the sight before him everything inside of him seemed to become cold and dead almost. There on the floor laid a now grief stricken, pained, regretful and scared naked Mikuo with a naked Lenka on top of him his hands on her hips. He could tell what they had been doing and he stepped back his eyes wide his chest tight. Why did this hurt? Why did this feel like a betrayal?

"Akaito don't go I-I-!" Mikuo shouts moving fast enough and Lenka got off of him but Akaito turned walking into the hallway.

"I should have knocked stupid me! Ha ha, well bye." Akaito said, the strange feeling of tears pressing and burning against his eyes as he forced a crooked smile.

He shifted then ran down the hall his tears breaking and rolling down his cheeks surprising him but he just ran right out of the building and down the street once again, turning the corner and to his own building, entered it then went straight to his apartment, slammed the door open and shut locking it so no one could really get in and he looked at everything through the blurry world that was his vision and the tears didn't stop and he stumbled to his room and fell onto the bed, his chest squeezing painfully. It hurt so bad and he didn't really understand why it hurt so bad.

He rolled onto his back his tears making tracks on his skin and he sniffled softly once and stared at the ceiling and he sighed his phone silent and he knew Mikuo went back to her.It hurt him again just thinking of Mikuo going back to Lenka, that he wouldn't chase after him like he used to and it made him feel. . cold and lonely. He knew Mikuo didn't like chasing him but it was a fun little game they played, he didn't mean chase him like dating wise, they just ran from building to building a lot but this made him feel so lonely he wanted to run away from this feeling nad he wanted it to just go away. He really really wanted it to go away but as he sighed gently knowing it was just going to be a long day but he was pretty grateful to that there would be school tomorrow.


	5. The Reason Is Finally Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to apologize for taking so so long to update! I feel like I needed to just do a little note but I hope-to those that are reading this- that this hasn't been to long to them, I'm gonna try to update a bit more frequently though!

"So Mikuo what do you want to do after school?" Lenka asked as she pulled her skirt and clothes on looking over at him as she smiled brightly.

"I don't know. . " He mumbles pulling his own clothes on, as a feeling of pain almost settled on his chest like there was a car backing up and driving over it a thousand times.

"W-Well that's fine then! I'll figure something out for us to do." Lenka said smiling then walked over to him and leaned down kissing him softly but he just sat there as she clipped her bra and buttoned up her shirt, fixed her tie then kissed his cheek and walked out leaving him alone.

Mikuo leaned back his head falling back and he looked at the ceiling his hair messed up. He'd had sex. With a girl. It felt so disgustingly weird to him he was sure never wanted to do it again but he knew this was going to mess up his friendship with Lenka permanently. He hadn't been wanting to lay on the floor, hadn't wanted to kiss her to begin with he knew her feelings for him and he just fucked everything up by doing what he did.

He rubbed his hands over his face as tears welled in the corners of his eyes and he clenched his jaw tightly, his chest seemed to throb to a beat of pain and he wanted it to go away, wanted to claw at his chest and rip his aching heart from his chest. He wanted nothing more than to be laughing with Akaito, it didn't matter that things were different beween them, it was a good different that Mikuo had been longing for before he even knew he did. He sighed moving a hand through his aqua hair messing it up softly and he closed his eyes gently, letting his hand fall and he sighed softly.

He opened his eyes aftera few minutes, wanting to cry and call Aakito apologizing for what he had scene, that it had meant nothing but he couldn't will his arms to move or his hands to shift in order to grab the phone at all, no they just seemed to lay dead at his sides. He felt tears welling again causing his vision wave and the colors to blur together and they fell down his cheeks. He needed to get ready for school but for some reason he just wanted to stay home and just ignore everything, because he knew Akaito was waiting for him at school and he wouldn't be able to look at Akaito or look him in the eyes.

It's been about three weeks he knew that but he's been skipping days lately and the ache that had settled in his chest. He laid there on the couch shivering faintly once when there was a hard knock on his door and he just laid there. He didn't want to answer it and he didn't want to get up really. Then the door was thrown open and there stood Akaito. Mikuo looked at the redhead then jumped up dashing towards his bedroom when Akaito ran forward and tackled him to the ground and he cried out struggling against the red head trying to get away when Akaito flipped him over, his red eyes searing into Mikuo's teal ones when Mikuo took in his appearance. Akaito looked like shit honestly,he had dark marks under his eyes, his eyes were blood shot almost, his face a creamy paleness, his lips looked as though he'd been picking at them constantly and he just looked horrible. 

"Why!" He shouted in Mikuo's face his eyes flaming as tears began to streak down Mikuo's face. Had he done this? Was this what they were to face? Just being together was destroying them almost and being away was killing them.

"Why what!" Mikuo screamed back at him his eyes bleary and he glared at Akaito but the tears in his eyes made it to hard to do it.

"Why have you been avoiding me?! Why have you been skipping school?! Why won't you talk to me?! Why won't you just give me the time of day?!" Akaito screamed back his face nearly livid as Mikuo stared up at him blankly for a moment then glared again the tears running down his temples.

"Because you don't care for me! You've never cared! I can't stand being around you and I can't stand being at school seeing you at every turn! I don't want to talk to you because it hurts so fucking bad you don't even know!" He screamed back the tears sliding down constantly and quickly as he   
looked at the red head.

"Goddammit Mikuo I do care for you don't you understand!" Akaito screamed back as he looked down at Mikuo.

"No you do-ngh!!" His words cut off when Akaito slammed his lips down to his much like Mikuo had done that first day with Lenka and the days after but as Akaito kissed him he felt like a big confused mess.

He couldn't take it, he couldn't handle it but as the kiss deepened a low little moan slipped from his lips and his arms moved up around Akaito, holding the red head to him tightly. His heart thudded so hard against his chest it felt like his heart would burst, he could taste the salt from his tears mingling into the kiss and suddenly his shirt was being unbuttoned, palms moving over his nipples and he moaned softly again arching his back a bit pressing his now tight bud like nipples against Akaito's seemingly hot palms. He broke the kiss as he sucked in a breath and Akaito trailed kisses along his jaw, down the slop of his neck suckling it softly in some areas hard leaving a red mark that he knew would leave a mark. He shivered falling into a deep hole he knew he couldn't come back but he loved it anyways.

****

Lenka stood there trying to call Mikuo and see where the hell he was. She blew out a breath angrily and snapped her phone shut then began walking towards Mikuo's building her cheeks red from her anger and from the change temperature. She walked forward, her hips swaying nad her pony tail was blowing over her shoulder as she got closer and closer to the building and once she got there she shoved the front door open then walked up the stairs her anger bubbling inside of her and right when she reached the door she froze as her mind took in the sound coming through the door. Moans. She grabbed the door knob in her hand slowly and began to push it open quietly some part of her dreading what she would possibly see but she was also felt incredibly angry at who ever was in there with Mikuo.

****

Mikuo's chest pressed against the floor which sent shivers through his body from how cold it felt against his hot, burning skin and his knees ached from digging into the floor and he felt like bursting right out of his skin right at that moment. He moaned uncontrollably as Akaito laid on his back between his legs sucking on his member in such a way it was getting him so worked up his muscles tight. He cried out when Akaito pushed a finger between Mikuo's ass cheeks and slid his finger into the tight pucker of flesh drawing another cry from Mikuo.

Akaito felt like his mind was hazy, like he was about to lose control and just pound right into Mikuo but he was actually showing some restraint as he thrust his finger into Mikuo then added in a second finger making the aqua hair teen squirm and moan out gently in such a way that Akaito felt himself getting aroused to the point of no return. He scissored his fingers making Mikuo moan then he moved up grabbing Mikou's hips tightly and then-without giving Mikuo a warning- he thrust deeply into Mikuo making him cry out and moan again his body trembling gently and Akaito's breathed labored to a husky rasp shivering from the heat clenching down around his aching member.

He began moving slowly drawing little cries and moans from Mikuo who laid there, feeling obedient, still then he began thrusting back against Akaito who started slamming into him hard letting his control go. He couldn't take it, three weeks after not seeing Mikuo had all built up to this sort of moment he felt that could have been avoided but he knew whether things turned out this way or not, he knew he'd be fucking Mikuo either way. Mikuo felt stars bursting across his vision when Akaito hit his prostate and he moaned loudly and uncontrollably as Akaito grabbed the back of his neck pulling him up then moved his hand around cupping the front of his neck as he pounded up into Mikuo who rolled his hips and tried thrusting back against him.

Their pants mingled and their moans mixed in the room, seeming to fill it almost and it made Mikuo feel surprisingly happy. He cried out Akaito's name when the red head repeatedly hit his prostate and wrapped his hand against his hard, weeping member. He began stroking it quickly as Mikuo squirmed against him his hips bucking then pressing back against Akaito with every thrust and Akaito sped up faster and faster, his hand closing down on Mikuo's neck slightly as he thrusted and when he couldn't stand the burning in his groin anymore almost at the same time the two of them reached their orgasms.

Akaito jerked slightly his cum filling Mikuo up in a way that was a bit unnerving but made him feel more alive than ever and his own cum spurted into the air to land either on his stomach or onto the floor. He slumped against the red head who kissed him deeply, that kiss mindled with so many different feelings and meanings that Mikuo felt his heart stutter as though it was coming to life. Just as he began to lose himself in the kiss he heard foot steps making him freeze. He knew there was only one person who'd be coming into his apartment without knocking. When he turned his head his eyes moving up to meet hard, angry and cold blue eyes. Lenka. He scrambled up pulling his boxers up along with his pants when he felt the cum soak his pants and dribble down his legs a bit making him feel sticky as he looked at the blonde.

"L-Lenka what're you doing here?" He asked his voice stuttering a bit as he looked at the blonde who just glared then her glare worsened when Akaito stood up making his presence known.

"I'm here because we were supposed to meet after school remember? But I see you were busy with something more fucking important." She snapped making him wince but Akaito glared back at her.

"It was your fault to begin with Lenka. Everything Mikuo went through becuase of you!" The red head yelled, his red eyes flaming angrily as he looked at the blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lenka yelled back her blue eyes flashing rapidly with anger and Mikuo felt completely clueless.

"Yes you know perfectly well what the fuck I'm talking about!" Akaito yelled at her again his anger barely being controlled as he glared almost hatefully at the blonde girl. "If it wasn't for that damn phone call maybe I wouldn't have backed away from him the way I had for that time! You wanted me away from him just so you could have him all for yourself!"

"What?" Mikuo whispered but the two went on yelling until he felt his normal calm self shatter. "SHUT UP!" He screamed suddenly shocking the the red head and blonde out of their argument and those teal colored eyes rested on Lenka's bright blue ones.

"Is it true?" He asked his voice trembling faintly, his mind scrambling for a sort of calm, something to help him control himself but he couldn't. The thought that Akaito was away from him all this time was because of Lenka made him dizzy with anger.

"Listen Mikuo it was for your own good! I-" Lenka said a little tone that made her voice higher up and she made him feel so deeply angry he could almost be disgusted. 

"No! You lied! You took my virginity and you kept doing so until Akaito came over!" He shouted back his eyes blazing with anger as he looked at her and she stumbled a step back.

"I just want you out of my house and gone!" He screamed and she turned, tears flying through the air but also a glare and ran out of the apartment and then he sat on the bed when the door slammed shut.

"I'm sorry." Akaito whispered softly, a first for him and Mikuo just opened his arms and Akaito went into them, both of them flopping back and Akaito's hand started stroking his hair softly and Mikuo felt like he had been missing out on this for so long that now that it was happening. He snuggled against Akaito shutting his eyes softly and rested within his arms hoping things would always be like this.


	6. The Memories Come In Pieces And Dreams

_"Akaito are you alright? You seem a little pale, I should get you home." Mikuo said his voice a little echo-y and Akaito turned his head what felt like in slow motion as his eyes met those teal colored eyes._

_"Noo I'mtotally fine. Ish jush a heache." He slurred the world tilting and spinning a bit as he looked at Mikuo, his stomach heaved and he bent over emptying his stomach for what felt like the thousandth time then shuddered at the horrible taste in his mouth._

_"Come on I'm taking you home. Lenka! I'm taking Akaito home!" Mikuo shouted to receive a faint nod from the blonde and he turned slipping an arm around Akaito. "Come on let's go, I'll take you to my place since it's closer." He said but he was faintly aware of it._

_They stumbled down the street, turned the corner though it seemed longer, they reached the building. Mikuo opened the door and walked up the stairs slowly when Akaito stumbled slamming his shins and knees off the stairs what felt like multiple more times before they finally reached Mikuo's apartment. Once the entered Akaito looked around, the world reminded him of a sort of gold fish bowl view, his stomach heaving gently but he had nothing else to bring up._

_He stumbled to Mikuo's room, fell on the bed and burst out laughing loudly his cheeks flushed, the red connectioned over the bridge of his nose connecting the red from his cheeks together like a little bridge. Mikuo walked over looking almost nervous and or afraid his pupils small with the look and he chewed on his lip gently. Akaito felt his heart begin to slam against his chest as his cheeks darkened and when Mikuo leaned a little to closely Akaito sat up quickly pulling the aqua haired teen to him and his lips moved even closer to Mikuo's lips, where the breath was starting to come in little pants and just as he leaned in-_

_*********_

Akaito's eyes opened quickly his breath coming in quick, almost gasp like. He felt his cheeks burning as he rolled over, his hard member pressing against the bed in an uncomfortable way he groaned out softly and he shifted looking to the right to be meet with Mikuo's sleeping face. His lashes were a dark aqua color, as hair, at least three shades darker than his hair which contrasted beautifully against his pale silky looking cheeks which had little shadows from his lashes.

His lips were parted softly, the tips of his bangs hung in front of them moved softly with each heavy intake or outtake of a breath. Honestly just staring at Mikuo he wanted to have a repeat of what happened earlier before they fell asleep, he didn't feel it was fair almost that a boy their age could be as beautiful looking as Mikuo did. He leaned forward placing a kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead who stirred and his eyes fluttered open looking up into Akaito's eyes and the red head froze for a moment then smiled.

"Morning sleepy face." He said grinning and pinched his cheek and the tip of his nose lightly making him laugh gently.  

"Morning. What time is it?" He asked which made Akaito grin widely as he looked at the aqua haired teen. 

"It's not technically morning, it's about ten at night." He said leaning forward peppering kisses across Mikuo's face softly making the teen giggle gently. 

"I see. Akaito I have a question for you." Mikuo said suddenly surprising the red head as he looked at Mikuo. 

"What is it?" He replied tilting his head slightly as he looked at him evenly and steadily. 

"Akaito. . I know the things we've done are something that more than friends do and. . well I want to know. . will we ever be more than friends? I like you much more than a friend, I'd like it better if we could just be together. But that's not your thing and I understand that I just want to know." Mikuo said sitting up his back pressing against the bed frame looking at the sheets and Akaito sat up after him, reached a hand out touching his chin softly and turned his head to the side gently so his eyes met those scorching red irises. 

"Mikuo. I know what you mean and honestly after thinking about it. . I want to be with you I  do. I'm warning you know, I'm just not good at commitment to much. But I will remain faithful to you though I promise you that." Akaito said leaning his head forward so his forehead touched Mikuo's who smiled softly. 

"So. . . does this mean we're. . dating?" Mikuo asked a blush rushing up to his cheeks as he smiled softly looking into Akaito's eyes. 

"I guess it does." Akaito replied smiling as he leaned in kissing him softly then he pulled back. "Mikuo what happened that night I was drunk?" He asked suddenly and a little jolt went through Mikuo his eyes widening slightly. 

"Y-You remember?" He gasps out gently looking at the red head wide eyed and Akaito shook his head gently. 

"No, aggravating as it is, after the past three weeks the only thing I've managed to remember is just stumbling into here." Akaito said his brows pulling together almost irritatedly and shook his head. 

"It's alright. You'll remember in time trust me." Mikuo said offering a meek little smile as he looked at Akaito. 

"Okay. I still want to know what it is I did to you that night though." Akaito said on a sigh when Mikuo suddenly tackled him into the bed. He held his wrists in his hand and his ass rested on top of Akaito's groin making a shiver of desire run through the red head. 

"It's fine Akaito. I know you'll remember in time but for now let's just enjoy the time we have okay?" Mikuo said rocking his hips softly against Akaito, the skin on skin friction made lightening zoom through him and his member hardened coming back to life. 

"You're playing with fire you little weirdo." Akaito growled playfully and grinned at Mikuo who grinned back and he rolled the aqua haired tene under him making the boy laugh out loudly. Akaito shared a grin, leaned down and kissed him deeply, his body shivering and tightening with the lust pounding through him immediately. It was addictive and at that moment Akaito wasn't sure he was going to ever have enough of this ever. 


	7. Waking Up With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the number of chapters because I'm slowly just running out of some inspiration so it might be down to just this last chapter,I just don't feel I can do more with the story so I hope everyone will understand that! There's also gonna be some pretty moderate or heavy smut depending on how some people think it should be rated but that's just a little warning!

The next morning when Akaito woke up he was greeted with the scent of eggs and of bacon, something that made his stomach suddenly snarl and he sat up slowly his hair disheveled, his hips just throbbing faintly once, a little throb he didn't notice before. He swung his feet to the floor picking up his discarded clothes and pulled them on, his pants hanging low on his hips and his shirt was rumpled but he could care less about it as he padded to the living room then followed the scent of food.

There standing in the little kitchenette was Mikuo, cooking and scrambling all about adding in certain ingredients with such quickness it made Akaito smile softly as he watched him. He finally remembered everything about that night and he was going to tell Mikuo , just not right then, he thought it'd be best to just tell the aqua haired teen later, for he wanted to just spend some time with the teen. He smiled walking in and when Mikuo's back turned to him he wrapped his arms around Mikuo's surprisingly lithe waist and hugged him tightly rubbing his hip softly and he felt Mikuo's body jerk as a gasp flew from his lips.

"Akaito! Don't do that while I'm cooking!" Mikuo said turning his head to scowl at Akaito as the red head just grinned rather happily.

"Couldn't help it. You should finish cooking though." Akaito said squeezing Mikuo gently who blushed quickly and immediately.

"I'm almost done." He replied his voice seeming to crack just a bit with what sounded like nervousness to Akaito.

"Good." Akaito said kissing the back of Mikuo's neck softly and then detached himself from the teen, as he grinned widely. He walked out to the living room sitting on the couch and he turned the music on flipping through the t.v channels taking deep breathes of the delicious scent floating through the air. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back and rest against the back of the couch and his hair tickled his cheeks softly. He felt so at peace right then that he never wanted to move ever again, he wanted to never leave Mikuo's place. Just as he went to sit up right a warm plate was in his lap and his eyes opened to look at Mikuo who grinned almost wickedly at him.

"What's that grin for?" Akaito asked raising a brow as he lifted a fork full of eggs to his mouth and took a bit and began to eat slowly while Mikuo just grinned shrugging lightly.

"For no reason. Just happy is all." He said, his sentence short and it made Akaito look at him again.

"Aalrightt then." He said feeling a bit weirded out by the grinning aqua haired teen. He ate a bit faster then set to work on eating his bacon and once it was done he sighed out stretching his arms up slightly feeling like a well fed cat and he yawned feeling tired all over again strangely so he laid down and closed his eyes the last thing he saw was Mikuo watching the t.v and smiling to himself.

*****

When Akaito woke up his arms were above his head, his wrists stiff and aching almost along with his shoulders, his legs were spread open and his ankles were tied to the bed also. He opened his eyes then shut then blocking out the blurry world then, slowly again opened his eyes allowing his eyes to adjust he looked around and his suspicions were confirmed that he was tied down, his arms spread wide along with his legs.

The prickling feeling he had from the cold air also confirmed that he was also completely naked. He looked around trying to pull himself up wanting to get free when the sound of bare feet padding towards him got his attention and he turned his head then he sucked in a soft little breath. Mikuo stood in the door way, stark naked much like himself but he wore a slightly seductive grin, along with a smug happy look in his eyes at what was about to happen.

"Mikuo what the hell? What are you doing?" He asked, his voice thick and groggy as he looked at the aqua haired teen.

"I'm just standing and looking at you. You're pretty beautiful for a man did you know that?" Mikuo replied walking over to him and crawled onto the bed straddling Akaito's waist, his hands resting on Akaito's chest making the red head shivering gaintly from how hot his hands felt.

"No I didn't but what are you gonna do?" Akaito said, his voice smaller sounding than he liked but a coil of excitement was curling through him as he looked up at Mikuo who smiled. 

"What do you think Akaito?" Mikuo said raising his brow reaching down wrapping his hand around Akaito's half hard member and the red head moaned out softly when Mikuo began stroking it softly leaning down kissing him deeply.

When the kiss broke after a good minute or so Akaito was panting softly with arousal, a light sheen of sweat began to bead across his skin warming him deeply as he shivered his hips arching up his toes curling a bit as Mikuo stroked his now fully erect member faster making him shudder with pleasure. Mikuo then let go of his member nearly making him wail out as he looked up at him his eyes all but begging, feeling more desperate than he ever had before, wanting nothing more than to have some sort of release and he wanted it right then so bad that he felt he would die.

He shuddered when Mikuo climbed off him and actually exited the room! He felt his body jerk with surprise, his eyes widening as his member throbbed softly and almost painfully. What the hell was Miku doing?! He whimpered quietly pulling on his restraints, his hand itching to move down and stroke his member until he got his release but he couldn't and it was driving completely and totally insane right at that moment.

He wiggled, squirmed and began to yank on hi restraints wanting so badly to be release right then and there. After five minutes turned to ten, then then to fifteen and on and on. It was a full two damn hours before Mikuo walked back in, still naked his cheeks lightly flushed and he grinned at the sight before him. Akaito, in those two hours instead of his usual cool demeanor, was reduced to a squirming, aching mess, his breath coming out in soft pants his cheeks a deep red and hid eyes were glazed over as pre-cum welled and slid down against his burning hot skin. He looked up at Mikuo as he walked closer to him and he nearly bucked to get nearly him.

"Look at you." Mikuo whispered softly reaching out stroking Akaito's burning hot cheek and the simple touch sent jolts through the red head, his   
eyes widening a bit. 

  
"Please Mikuo, I've been going crazy just laying here alone. Please." Akaito said his voice hoarse sounding, a bit ragged as he began to tremble   
faintly his heart beginning to pick up speed as his eyes met Mikuo's.

"Alright, I think you've waited long enough." Mikuo said walking to the night stand and Akaito felt a bit of relief then some part of him coiled tightly with a weird fear feeling as Mikuo pulled out a little tube of lube and began to slather it onto his own hard member.

"What are you doing?" Akaito asked some part of him turning from wanting to be touched to wanting to get away as Mikuo moved the bed, grabbed his hips angling his member at his ass, his cheeks being spread as a nudging against the tight pucker of flesh made him tremble.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mikuo said back his brow raised as he began to press against Akaito's entrance, the red heads breath speeding up softly. He tense then shouted out as Mikuo burst into him to the hilt his body clenched down so tight Mikuo cried out softly his own tremble taking over. "Jesus Akaito, now I know why you want to do this so much. You're so tight and hot, it's making me dizzy." Mikuo murmured softly then began thrusting making Akaito moan despite the burning hot pain rushing up his spine, his own head spinning crazily.

Mikuo began to thrust faster and deeper, the rising sound of flesh hitting flesh began to fill the room along with the moans that spilled from both of their lips. Akaito felt so filled it was making him dizzy, he wanted nothing more than to be filled like this again and again, it was strange, he was normally the dominant one but feeling Mikuo in him, filling him so perfectly,was intoxicating. He cried out, stars bursting across his vision as Mikuo hit his prostate and then it was hit repeatedly over and over again, he felt his feet being untied and his hips bucked up despite the burning pain that went up his spine with the movement but it felt so good at that moment he couldn't help it. 

He panted hotly his body trembling, he nearly screamed when Mikuo wrapped his hand around his aching member and began stroking it slowly, his thumb pressing against the tip of his member making his heart thud hard against his chest. He clenched his hands into fists as he panted, wanting to wrap his arms around Mikuo so badly as the aqua haired teen pounded into him making his body tremble. He moaned loudly his release building fast, the burning in his groin aching to be smoothed and cooled off, the heat in his body so hot it was like someone set him on fire and he panted hard his head falling back as Mikuo leaned down suckling on his flesh softly his teeth digging in softly making his eyes roll back with the please that burst through him hotly, he wanted to scream out and he actually did when he unclenched his jaw.

He felt Mikuo hook his arms under his knees and his legs were spread widely apart and the pleasure seemed to double and become twice as firece as   
Mikuo thrust into him even harder, him being spread seemed to give Mikuo more access and he cried out over and over. He wanted this and so much more,   
his head was spinning, his heart thudded and he was sweating like crazily practically, his muscles coiled tightly and he wanted to relase so so   
badly.

Mikuo stroked his member faster and faster increasing his thrusts until Akaito was screaming Mikuo's name his heart racing and his release came so suddenly his cum shot into the air and landed on his stomach and chest, his head spinning fast when Mikuo filled him with cum his heart racing. He slumped against the bed his eyes couldn't really focus on anything as his eyelids drooped and his arms were untied, Mikuo flopped next to him and he wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly.

"You know Akaito, after this I don't think I can go back to being bottomed so easily anymore." Mikuo said chuckling tiredly as he held Akaito to him tightly.

"Oh I know. We'll work something out now won't we?" Akaito said back groggily as he held Mikuo back tighter his head fitting into the space between Mikuo's neck and shoulder perfectly.

"Yes we will." Mikuo said pressing against Akaito's damp forhead and quickly fell asleep. Akaito laid there refusing to give into sleep then decided to give in and as the darkness slowly took over, he realized that he hadn't told Mikuo what he remembered, but then he smiled realizing he could tell him tomorrow definitely, and with that Akaito fell asleep deeply within the arms of his one and only lover.


End file.
